Until You Live Again
by marinamer
Summary: Hibari promises to bite whomever had hurt Yamamoto to death. 8018.


Title: Until You Live Again

Summary: Hibari promises to bite whomever had hurt Yamamoto to death. 8018.

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira.

Warning: Spoilers. Follow up of chapter 293 and 294.

~~~~~love~~~~~

Why? Hibari asks as he stares down at the prone figure on the bed. Why him? Why couldn't it be any of the other herbivores? Hibari clenches his fist. Why my idiot?

Rage courses through Hibari as he watches the uneven rise and fall of Yamamoto's chest, every breath he takes labored and forced. Who did this? He'll bite them to death.

The steady beeping of the heart monitor is the only thing at the moment that kept Hibari from rampaging. He came to see his lover and nothing is going to stop him. Not even his rage. But as his gaze rests upon the boy on the bed, his chest tightens. He closes his eyes. He has known what to expect, but this isn't what he wants to see. He doesn't want to see the bandages wrapped around the other boy's chest. He doesn't want to see the stitches that trail down his love's arms and legs. Arms and legs that were once filled with strength, now weak and damaged. He didn't want to see it. The weakness. He wants to bite Yamamoto to death, if just so that he wouldn't have to look any further upon his weakness.

Hibari opens his eyes and unclench his fist as he steps closer the the bed. The white sheets glows in the dark, illuminating their patient. They surround Yamamoto in a protective hold, making sure their patient is warm and safe. Hibari hates them. They make him look even more weak. Pale and forgotten.

He looks down at Yamamoto, asleep in a drug induced sleep. His ever present smile is gone, replaced with a pained grimace. His eyes, ever so bright and clear, so much so that Hibari feels the urge to tear them from the others head every time the herbivore looks at him, are closed. As he continues to stare, a deep fear begins to grip Hibari's heart. A fear he refuses to acknowledge. The thought of never seeing those annoying brown eyes open, to never feel their gaze upon his form, to never feel again the longing warmth Hibari knows is always there are some things Hibari refuses to accept.

Slowly, he reaches out his hand. To touch what wasn't real. That the herbivore who isn't a herbivore but acts like a herbivore isn't lying in front of him now. Wounded and hurt. He isn't really trying his best to breath. He isn't acting vulnerable and on the verge of death. No. Not Yamamoto. Never Yamamoto.

But as his fingers graze a warm cheek, touch his closed eyelids, slip past soft lips, he knows that this is real. That the breath that ghosts over his palm, the heat that warms his hand, the lips that unconsciously kiss his fingers, as they trail by, are all real. Here lies before him Yamamoto Takeshi, the idiot herbivore, who everyday passes him by with a goofy smile, who kisses him when no one is around, who keeps coming back every time Hibari says no, who, no matter the day, would always bring him a bento "filled with love".

Hibari silently swears. He'll kill whoever did this. He'll bite the offender to death. Send him to hell and back just so he could bite him to death again. Over and over and over until Yamamoto lives again. Until he opens his eyes and greets him with that stupid smile. Proclaim loudly how much he loves the cloud guardian. Swing his sword with that glint in his eye. Run up to him with his bento. Smile up at him as he plays ball.

Hibari gazes at the sheets. He doesn't know when or how they got there, the wet spots. He wasn't crying. Not at all. He clench his teeth. Just the stupid sheets. He clutches the sheets. Grabs them in a fist till his hands turn white, and even then, he does not let go. He really will bite Yamamoto to death once he wakes up. Bite him for making him show such weakness. Weakness is unforgivable. Damn that stupid herbivore. Stupid stupid herbivore.

Hibari hates himself. Just as he did when he first saw Yamamoto bloody and dying. The shock and pain had numbed him as he silently stood by as Sasagawa Ryohei tried to heal Yamamoto with his flames. He stood there as Yamamoto painfully regained consciousness. Silently standing by as Yamamoto met his shocked gaze. Numbly stared as Yamamoto smiled weakly at him, trying futilely to reassure him. But, Hibari stood silently by. He couldn't do anything. For the first time in his life, he had felt helpless. He wasn't able to do anything. Hibari hated it. The feeling. He was completely useless. Weak. And now, here lies the product of his weakness. He wasn't able to protect the smiling herbivore. Wasn't able to heal his lover. He wasn't able to save him. And, he hates it.

That's why he had decided to find who had hurt Yamamoto. He'll find him and bite him to death. Over and over and over again. Because in the end, that's all he could do.

Hibari gazes down at Yamamoto once again. He was still sleeping, surrounded by white glowing sheets. Hibari still hates them.

He gently takes Yamamoto's hand in his and silently whispers, "I'll bite them to death. I promise. No one will get away with taking something so precious from me." He pauses as Yamamoto shifts. "Until then, you owe me two bentos and counting, you idiot herbivore."

He holds on just a bit longer, places a soft kiss on Yamamoto's hand, and gently set it by his side. He takes one last look and turns to leave. He's a promise to keep.


End file.
